Finding Love In The Hallway
by Eye of Sincerity
Summary: When Naruto keeps seeing the same boy in his apartment block- looking as though someone is using him as a punchbag- he can't help but be a little curious. But that saying about curiosity killing the cat turns out to be a load of rubbish, as it's Naruto's curiosity which leads him to Konohamaru. Something which will improve both their lives. Warnings: Mentions of domestic abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is a pairing I've always been interested in but never thought I'd be able to write well. Nonetheless, I thought I'd give it a shot and I'm starting to find myself pleased with the results, I hope you all will be as well. **

**Please let me know what you think of this first chapter once you're done, just so I know how this particular story is going in comparison to my other- already successful- ones.**

**Thanks in advance. **

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had lived a life full of surprises, one after the other, so he should really be used to it by now. Planning out his future had never been an option because things always seemed to take their own turn no matter what he did. But, in a way, he was grateful for the random way his life seemed to pan out. All the good things currently filling his life had come about by random coincidence. Every single one. If anything, it was careful planning which caused his problems.

The woman who had taken him in and helped him as a child, Tsunade, had only met him because he had snuck out of the orphanage and just happened to bump into her on his way to the arcade. She'd taken a liking to his attitude and determination and, therefore, decided to adopt him.

He'd only met his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, as a result of bunking off an English lesson in high school. He'd been hiding from the teachers behind the school's tool shed and Kiba had just happened to show up for a cigarette. They got talking and left that shed the best of friends.

He'd even gotten his job completely by accident after stumbling into an interview whilst trying to find his way to the dry cleaners during an errand for Tsunade. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he just went with it and happened to impress the interviewer so much he was given the job on the spot. At the time he hadn't even known what the job was or where he was expected to work!

So, you see, Naruto's entire life was governed by accidental timing and coincidence. He often just happened to be somewhere when something was happening and he'd slowly learned to live with that. It was actually a nice way of living- it gave him more time and energy to focus on his work and leisure time. Without the constant hassle of trying to map out some kind of path to follow in life, he was left with enough optimism and determination to just go for every opportunity that came up with a smile on his face. Giving up never seemed an option to him. And now, at 20-years-old, he'd still managed to hold onto that part of him since childhood.

However, there was a flaw to the system Naruto's life seemed to follow…

It meant that things would often invade his life whether he wanted to or not, often in the most random places…

* * *

"Man, I totally thought we were gonna get busted that time!" Kiba said, trying to hold in his laughter as best as he could as the two of them headed down the corridor together. Naruto was trying not to grin, and remain serious, but hiding his emotions wasn't something the blonde had ever been good at.

"It's easy for you to laugh, dog breath!" He scolded, reaching over to punch Kiba in the arm teasingly. "If you get caught, you just get asked to leave and you can go home. But _I'll_ probably get kicked out for sneaking you in!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as the brunette just laughed at him. Even though he found the whole thing funny, he was trying to raise a serious point.

Naruto lived in a pretty fancy apartment building, thanks to Tsunade's connections, with a variety of cool features and rooms to be enjoyed by _residents_. This included a gym, which he was particularly fond of. Trouble was, after months of listening to Naruto go on about how awesome the gym was, Kiba had demanded to be snuck in to use it. Naruto had been helping his friend get into the gym for workouts for weeks now, despite the fact it was strictly against the building's rules. This particular day, a member of the building's security had almost caught Kiba and so the two had been forced to make a run for it. It had been pretty funny but it was dangerous.

"Aw, come on. Surely there's, like, three chances or something." Kiba said, shrugging it off as no big deal.

"I've been caught sneaking you into the arcade, the sauna and the pool." Naruto said, counting all the occasions off on his hand. Each one had resulted in a stern warning by the building's owner and the poor young man wasn't sure if he could get off with another one. "I've already had my three chances."

"Chill, man. We just gotta not get caught." The brunette said, making it sound like the most obvious solution in the world. He didn't seem to understand that Naruto's _home_ was at stake. Then again, Kiba had a philosophy of not dwelling on things. He was a daredevil and probably a bad influence on Naruto, but that's why they got on so well in the first place.

"Whatever," the blonde said, shrugging. "I'm just saying, if I get kicked out then I'm coming to live with you."

"Fine by me." Kiba said with a smile. "As long as you respect the rules regarding having chicks round. That means no disturbing me when I'm working my magic, Uzumaki!" The brunette laughed, smacking the blonde over the head playfully. Naruto scowled.

"Oh no…I'm totally gonna cock-block you." He said, rubbing his head soothingly.

"Hm," Kiba hummed, pushing it out of his mind as the two of them walked into the cafeteria together. The cafeteria was the one place in the building that guests could use so there were no worries about Kiba getting caught that time. "You're paying."

"I paid for you last time." Naruto reminded him, scowling slightly.

"Yeah, but your job pays better than mine so it's only fair." And, with that, the blonde knew there was no point in arguing further so he fetched his wallet from his pocket with a dejected sigh.

"Just pick something cheap, alright?"

Naruto should have known better than to waste his breathe even asking. Kiba was the only other person Naruto had met who could equal him in terms of the amount he could eat. A simple sandwich for lunch wasn't enough to satisfy either of them, so having to pay for two huge meals wasn't exactly easy-going. But Naruto knew that his friend wasn't just using him or taking advantage so he didn't mind paying every now and then.

"You're so lucky," Kiba said, voice slightly muffled by the packet of crisps he was carrying in-between his teeth. "this place does the best food." He nodded down to his tray to prove his point as he placed it down on the table.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, sliding into the seat. "Old man Teuchi makes the best food ever! Especially his ramen!"

"You and ramen…" Kiba chuckled, shaking his head as he sat opposite the excited blonde, who quickly started digging into his first bowel of ramen like he hadn't been fed for weeks. Naruto did nothing but smile around his mouthful. Most would be excited to sit with him due to his table manners, but everyone in the building was used to seeing it by now and Naruto somehow managed to get away with it- people even thought it was cute.

"Tough luck, kid!" Teuchi's voice boomed out, catching Naruto's intention instantly. The blond glanced to the side, over at the counter, as he chuckled to himself. He'd heard those very words directed to himself many times- it meant someone didn't have enough money.

"S-sorry…" a small voice murmured, trembling slightly.

"Don't need to apologize," Teuchi said with a smile on his face. "just make sure you bring enough money next time, okay?"

"O-okay…" The boy turned, stepping into Naruto's line of sight. And, for some reason he couldn't explain, Naruto couldn't look away.

The kid was small- like he hadn't had a good meal for a while- and pretty scruffy. He had dark hair, ruffled and messy, and his clothes were too big for him, grubby and ripped. Naruto also couldn't help but notice some scratches and cuts littering the pale skin. All in all, despite being pretty handsome, the boy looked a mess. Not a mess as in homeless-looking, but he seemed as though he was struggling to make it through life. Naruto couldn't quite work out his age, though it was obvious he was younger than himself and Kiba, so it was hard to judge whether he still lived with his parents or had just moved out and was finding it hard to make ends meet. Either way, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Ya think he's okay?" Naruto asked, watching as the boy plopped down at a table- empty-handed.

"Mind your own business, dude." Kiba whispered, only briefly glancing the kid's way. "if he's in here then he probably lives in this building, so life can't be too bad."

"Yeah, I know…it's just…" the blonde trailed off, keeping an eye on the boy as he sat there by himself. Part of Naruto wanted to offer to buy him something to eat, but the other part knew Kiba was right. It was none of his business and anyone who could afford this building's monthly rent couldn't be struggling that much. There must have been a good reason for his appearance and as for the money…Naruto himself had forgotten to bring his money plenty of times. That was it.

"Anyway, my shift at the shop starts in half an hour." Kiba announced, ramming as much food down as quickly as possible. "So I'm gonna make a move. I'll see ya tomorrow after work, 'kay?" The brunette said, jumping to his feet and swiping up a few of Naruto's snacks.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, pouting as his 'friend' rushed out the door without another word. Sometimes he could kill Kiba…or at least seriously injure him…

* * *

Naruto finished eating his lunch, every-so-often glancing over at the lonely kid, in silence. He knew full well he shouldn't give a damn about some random stranger who wasn't his responsibility, but he couldn't help being a little curious. Curiosity was a major driving force in the young man's life and something he often couldn't resist. But he knew better, thanks to Tsunade's teachings, than to stick his nose in someone else's business. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't do a little recon just to satisfy and ease his curious mind a bit.

"Hey, thanks for the food, old man." Naruto said, returning his tray with a grinning.

"No problem, Naruto." Teuchi replied, smiling at his favourite customer. "Shame you got stuck paying again."

"That's damn moochers for you." The blonde muttered, shaking his head as he made a mental note to get Kiba back later. "Anyway, what's with that kid?" Naruto asked, dropping his voice to a gentle whisper as he leaned over the counter. The last thing he wanted was for the stranger to hear him and kick up a fuss or something…even though he didn't look like he'd hurt a fly…

"Oh, him?" Teuchi whispered, nodding towards the kid. "Don't know his name. Been here two weeks, moved in with his boyfriend as far as I know."

"Boyfriend?" Naruto repeated, blinking a few times as the word slowly sunk into his head. He hadn't expected that…that was for sure…The kid just looked too innocent to be in a relationship with anyone at all.

"Yeah, I don't understand that sort of thing but…"

"You're such a homophobe!" Naruto accused, sticking his tongue out. He didn't expect to be smacked round the head with a spatula.

"I said I didn't understand it, not that I'm against it!" Teuchi growled, not wanting rumours going around his customers. "Still, gay and straight I can sort of see but…now there's all kinds of sexuals. Which one are you again?"

"Bi." The blonde whispered, rolling his eyes.

"And what's that mean?"

"Can we, er, not have this discussion…please…?" Naruto muttered, blushing furiously. "What's the deal with the kid though?"

"You mean, why's he look like such a mess?" The chef asked, nodding knowingly. "No idea. When he first moved here he was dressed all nicely and he's normally fine…but every now and then I see him wandering round looking like that."

"Huh…" Naruto glanced towards the kid, only to find him staring back. Quickly, he diverted his eyes and prayed he hadn't been caught looking. "So…" Naruto leaned in, whispering lowly. "what's his name?"

"I dunno." Teuchi replied, shaking his head. "Why? You taken a liking to him or something?"

"Old man," the blonde scrunched his nose up. "please, not all of us are as perverted as you!" Teuchi just laughed heartily, smacking his favourite customer over the head with the spatula again.

"Get out of here, Naruto!"

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

It was another two days before Naruto saw the boy again. Work had really kept him busy lately and his boss insisted he stay longer hours to help, with the promise he'd make it up to him. Kakashi Hatake wasn't the worst boss in the world- he was actually pretty cool- and Naruto's job wasn't that bad either, it just got busy sometimes.

Naruto Uzumaki worked in an office building as Kakashi's personal assistant. His boss was the city's best contract distributor. Working for him was a great experience and Naruto was damn lucky to have got the job, but it was sometimes a great deal of work.

So, as he dragged his feet out the elevator at 10pm that night, he couldn't help but wish he had a job as simple and easy as Kiba's. Kakashi had kept him working pretty damn hard all evening and night, leaving him without an ounce of energy in his body. All he wanted to do was stumble into his apartment and sleep, sleep, sleep until he could sleep no more. His boss had promised he'd let him go home early the following day as thanks but the blonde couldn't help but suspect that wasn't true. The current deal they were working on was a difficult one and needed a lot of paperwork completed. It was going to be a long week…

Naruto was glad when he reached the end of the hallway, wrapping his fingers around the handle of his front door and quickly unlocking it so he could get to his much-needed bed. It was just as he opened the door, however, that he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His curiosity overruling his exhaustion, the young man turned his head to see what had snapped up his attention so cruelly.

It was the boy.

The same boy from the cafeteria was sat on the windowsill at the end of the hallway by himself, eyes staring intently at his own lap- as though he were lost in deep thought. The kid was wearing clothes in better shape this time, though Naruto still noticed a few tears and rips, but he had a look of such deep sadness on his youthful face…that sadness plagued him, made him seem unhealthy.

The kid seemed to sense himself being watched, snapping out of his thoughts and glancing up nervously. For a moment, those onyx eyes of his glimmered with fear, before it vanished and was replaced with relief. No words passed between the two of them, but Naruto offered a small, tired nod his way and, in return, he received a tentative smile- one which was unsure and so small that Naruto hardly noticed it.

With the tiny exchange done, Naruto turned and stepped into his apartment. He was far too exhausted to worry about whatever was on some random kid's mind, let alone allow that worry to stop him from catching up on sleep he so desperately needed. And so, with a somewhat clear conscience, Naruto stripped down and went straight to bed- falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

* * *

Naruto had slept a little too deeply that night, managing to sleep through his alarm clock twice in the morning. By the time he was up and getting ready, he was incredibly late and beginning to panic. His boss had no qualms about being late and giving the most ridiculous excuses, but he _never_ tolerated his assistant showing up any later than him. If Naruto did, any chance of getting home early that night would be completely destroyed.

Rushing out of his front door, swearing under his breath frantically, Naruto didn't even acknowledge the boy on the windowsill and thought nothing of it as he rushed down the hallway…that was, until he was stood, alone, in the elevator. It was only then, as that annoying music played over and over whilst he bounced on the spot impatiently, that Naruto actually screwed his face up in a mix of confusion and concern.

The boy had been on the windowsill, this early in the morning, wearing the same clothes as the night before. Had he been sat there all night? Why? Did it have something to do with what was bothering him earlier? Why did that worry Naruto so much? If some random kid wanted to stay up next to a window all night then that wasn't his business. Some people were just odd.

And, all the way to work, Naruto desperately tried to convince himself that it was a waste of time even thinking about it…that the boy had nothing to do with him…that he should focus on his _own_ life.

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily, one hand shoved in his pocket whilst the other carried a stack of reports Kakashi wanted him to go over in his own time, as he stepped out of the elevator. To his surprise, his boss had kept his promise and let him go home early to make up for the late night before. That much should have made Naruto happy, but the looming papers in his hand just acted as a constant reminder that he'd still be working- just in a different place.

"Damn Kakashi, dumping his workload on me." He muttered under his breath as he made his way down the hall.

…

However, all thoughts of Kakashi and the reports he had to go over completely vanished from Naruto's mind as he almost tripped over the figure hunched next to apartment door. In the midst of his inner rantings, the blonde had completely failed to notice that the boy wasn't on the windowsill…he'd instead chosen to slump down by Naruto's door, legs strew across the hallway, still wearing the same clothes he'd been in since the night before.

It took a moment of thought, and a few confused blinks, before Naruto nudged the kid with his foot. The boy seemed to be sleeping, but Naruto couldn't just leave him there in the hallway, especially next to _his_ door.

"Hm?" The boy's eyes fluttered open, fear and panic crossing his face for just a moment before he recognized Naruto.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing outside by apartment?" The young man asked, starting to get suspicious, as he cocked an eyebrow. What exactly was this guy up to?

"Oh, I er…I m-mean…" the kid scrambled to his feet, stepping out of Naruto's way as he stared dejectedly at the ground- a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Despite the boy's cuteness and his look of innocence, Naruto couldn't help but remain suspicious of his intentions. However, he wasn't about to intimidate the boy, especially not after realising just how large his own body- fully grown and well-toned- appeared next to the kid's. "…w-well, you see…I saw you leave a-and…you forgot to lock your door so I…well, I didn't want anyone t-to steal your stuff or anything."

"…" Naruto stared at him in bewilderment. The boy's answer was just _too_ innocent. It was either a lie…or this guy was far too naïve and pure hearted for his own good. "Thanks, I guess," the blonde mumbled, not really knowing what to say. The boy's sudden relief and tiny- ever-so-tiny- smile in response didn't go unnoticed.

"I-I'll just…go…" And with that, the dark-haired youth scrambled off down the hallway towards the elevator without a glance back- leaving Naruto very curious and very confused.

Shaking his head, Naruto stepped into his apartment and tried to ignore the thoughts that kept pestering him. He was feeling stupid for not questioning the boy further and demanding a more satisfying answer; he was feeling guilty for not asking the kid if everything was alright and he was feeling very confused about what he was supposed to do in this mess. What the hell was life trying to throw at him this time?

* * *

After the incident in the hallway, Naruto didn't see the kid for almost a month and he was just starting to get over the initial confusion and shock. You can't go worrying and pining over every single person you meet- that just isn't healthy. So, even though it took a lot longer than it should have, the blonde was getting over the whole thing. Or at least he thought…

Kakashi had made Naruto stay late again- the first time in a few weeks- and time had completely escaped them. By the time the blonde returned to his apartment building, it was nearing midnight and he was at that stage where you're so tired that your body can't get to sleep- if that makes sense. So, instead of heading up to his apartment, he decided to make his way to the first floor to Ichiraku's Cafeteria instead. The place was open until 2am on weekdays so it gave him the opportunity to sit with something to eat and drink and go over the assignment the boss had given him. Teuchi never covered the nightshifts, so he knew he'd have to deal with the rather rude teenager they had covering the counter, but it was worth it.

What Naruto didn't expect though, was to find someone else in the cafeteria at such a time. It wasn't the fact there was someone else…it was _who_ it was that surprised him…

The boy with brown hair and onyx eyes. The one who'd been plaguing Naruto's thoughts for a while- the one he'd almost forgotten about. He was there, sat by himself at a table without any food or drink with him.

"Alright…" Naruto muttered under his breath, deciding to finally get some answers before he was driven insane by all the questions he had bubbling in his head. He couldn't take it anymore!

It was when the boy stared at him with wide eyes and a horrified expression on his face that Naruto began regretting his decision…but he couldn't back out now. He offered an awkward smile as he slipped into the seat opposite the kid- trying desperately not to freak him out or scare him.

"Hey," Naruto said, feeling more awkward and uncomfortable than he ever had before- even more so that during his accidental job interview with Kakashi. He cleared his throat, placing the papers from work on the table, before he went on. "I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki."

"Er…i-if you're m-mad at me-"

"No!" The blonde cut in, a little too loudly. The grumpy teenager at the counter shot him a nasty glare, not that that bothered Naruto too much. What bothered him was the way the boy flinched, as though worried he was about to be…hit…?

…The bruise…

The boy had a fresh bruise on his right cheek and quite a nasty one at that. Naruto didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before but he sure as hell noticed it now. Just what was going on? Why was this kid always on his own? Why did his clothes look so worn and torn? Why didn't he have enough money to pay for food if he could afford to live here? Why was he so nervous all the time?

"I mean…no, I'm not mad." Naruto clarified, offering a forced smile to try and calm the boy. To put it simply- it didn't seem to work. "I just wanted to say hi, that's all."

"…" No response.

"So…you gonna tell me your name?"

The boy hesitated, with an expression which suggested he was thinking hard about it before he finally opened his mouth to reply timidly.

"K-Konohamaru."

"Nice to meet you, Konohamaru." Naruto said, rolling the name off his tongue experimentally. It certainly seemed to suit the boy, at the very least.

"I…er, I g-gotta go."

"Wait!"

But it was too late.

The boy, Konohamaru, jumped to his feet a ran out of the cafeteria without another word or so much as a glance. Despite his efforts, Naruto had managed to scare him off before getting any real answers to his pestering questions. He now felt horrible. He didn't mean to frighten the boy but, from the way he saw it, it seemed almost impossible not to frighten him! The kid was so jumpy and timid…but why…?

"Konohamaru." Naruto whispered to himself, remembering that he had managed to get at least one answer. He knew the kid's name. That had to be something, didn't it? Now he knew he wouldn't be able to just forget Konohamaru, not after learning his name. He had no choice but to find some way to get the answers to his other questions…and soon…

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go- first chapter done.**

**What did you all think? For anyone who's used to this sort of cliché story, you may have already figured out where this is going but I'm sure there will be plenty of surprises. Unlike my other stories, this one features a lot of timeskips so things should progress far quicker than I am (and my readers are) used to. I'm not planning this story to be long like my others, but I'll be making sure to make it worthwhile and all my plans seem to change anyway so nothing is set in stone.**

**Please let me know what you thought by reviewing.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This chapter was already written before I first posted the story so, after a check over, it was already prepared to be updated so soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. **

* * *

It was a whole week before Naruto saw the boy again. He was pretty sure Konohamaru was making a point of avoiding him and was starting to regret randomly approaching someone he had no business talking to. Tsunade had always told him he acted too hastily and did things without thinking it through and now he knew he'd done it again. Konohamaru had probably ran home to his boyfriend and told the man all about Naruto. The two of them probably thought Naruto was some kind of creep and were laughing at him behind his back.

The whole thing was stupid. Just because the kid wore scruffy clothes, liked spending time outside his own apartment and sported the occasional bruise or mark didn't mean anything bad was going on. Not even his timid nature proved anything. The whole thing could just be one big, innocent mistake and Naruto had gone and blown it ridiculously out of proportion and overstepped the mark when it came to minding your own business.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the apartment he'd worked out to be the one the kid shared with his boyfriend was rather odd. Not odd as in 'oh my god, that's so weird' or anything dramatic like that. It was just the small things.

Naruto had never bumped into the boyfriend once in the hallway- something he put down to his own odd working hours. However, he had heard him. Every now and then, as he passed the door on his way back from work or on his way back from the gym, he'd heard shouting. A lot of shouting. Always from the same person. Thing is, couples argue all the time so it wasn't a huge deal…but, Konohamaru never shouted back. Not once had Naruto heard the kid's raised voice in reply. They weren't having arguments- the boyfriend was always yelling at Konohamaru. If Naruto ever did hear the boy's response, it was always a quiet apology or barely audible promise to be better. It was as if…he was being disciplined…

Naruto shrugged it off, convincing himself he was going crazy or just overthinking things. That was, until he saw Konohamaru again…

He'd just spent a couple of hours working out in the gym, without Kiba this time, and was on his way back to his apartment to enjoy the rest of his day off in peace. However, as he stepped into the elevator, his peace was shattered. He found Konohamaru curled up in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes downcast and the remnants of tears on his cheeks. The kid didn't even look up as Naruto joined him in the elevator. And the man was left not knowing what to say or do. First the cafeteria, then the windowsill and now the building's elevator? Did this kid _ever_ spend more than five minutes in his apartment?

Naruto hit the button for his floor, clearing his throat awkwardly to try and gain the boy's attention. It worked. Konohamaru sniffed loudly, looking up in surprise to see the blonde stood there and instantly went about wiping his face on his grubby sleeve to rid himself of any lingering tears. But, he hissed in pain and pulled his hand away from his face, Naruto's blood started to boil.

Konohamaru had a fresh bruise, a bad one, over his left eye. Someone had hit hard enough to, not only give him a black eye, but break the skin in a couple of places around it. It looked damn painful and Naruto couldn't take any more of this crap. All of the denial and 'minding his own business' and trying to convince himself nothing strange was going on, that he was being an idiot…he couldn't take it anymore. The kid's onyx eyes seemed so sad…a sadness so deep and strong that Naruto's heart fell under the pressure of it. This wasn't right. It wasn't right to go on ignoring it. He had to do something.

"Konohamaru," he whispered softly, dropping down to kneel in front of the boy. His stomach twisted sickly when he saw the other flinch. This kid had really been messed up. "are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" The boy said immediately, putting on a smile so disturbingly fake that Naruto's heart ached. Something bad was definitely going on. And it wasn't too hard to figure out what, even if he didn't know the details. The smile, however, seemed to hurt Konohamaru's bruised face and it disappeared quickly. "I…I fell over outside a-and hurt my face," he lied, avoiding the blonde's eyes. "that's all."

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to put into words but couldn't do it. The boy seemed so emotionally fragile and vulnerable that he didn't want to scare him off. He knew he had to approach this carefully. "Well, the bruise seems pretty bad. You must have banged it hard." He said, going along with the obvious attempt at deception. "I've got a first aid kit in my apartment…why don't you let me fix you up?" He watched those eyes widen in a mixture of confusion and shock, before the boy violently shook his head.

"N-no…thank you. It's f-fine, really." He muttered, turning away. "I t-think I've got one at home. M-my boyfriend w-will deal with it when he gets b-back."

"I don't think it's okay to leave it that long," Naruto pressed on, knowing he had no choice but to pressure the kid into accepting help. "it could get badly infected. Just let me take a proper look at it, okay?" He offered a small smile as the elevator door opened behind him on their floor and gestured down the hallway. He was trying to be as nice as possible. Eventually, after a moment of silent deliberation, Konohamaru looked up at him and whispered his response so quietly Naruto almost missed it.

"O-okay…"

"Follow me," Naruto said with a triumphant grin, climbing to his feet and waiting for the kid to follow. Konohamaru clambered up and nervously toyed with the hem of his own shirt as he hesitantly walked a few feet behind the blonde- as though trying to decide whether to make a run for it or not. But Naruto wasn't having any of that, not when progress was being made. He kept glancing over his shoulder to give the kid a reassuring smile, trying to comfort him. Konohamaru seemed to relax a little but continued tugging on his shirt and avoided Naruto's eyes.

"I-I dunno…" the onyx-eyed boy murmured, staring nervously at the door Naruto was holding open for him.

"Come on," Naruto pressed, smiling wider. Eventually, after glancing down the hallway worriedly, Konohamaru stepped in and stood awkwardly as the blonde headed into the kitchen area to retrieve his first aid kit. "Take a seat on the sofa!" The man yelled.

Once he'd returned with the kit, he found the boy sat rigidly and still playing with his shirt. The kid looked like he was in the waiting room at the hospital or something. Why was he so scared all the time?

"Alright," Naruto said with a forced smile, kneeling down in front of the nervous kid. "this is gonna sting a little." His warning may have been clear, but Konohamaru still hissed and flinched once the alcohol-soaked flannel touched the cuts around the bruise. Nonetheless, he sat obediently and allowed Naruto to patch him up. In the end, all the blonde did was clean the cuts and place a plaster on one of the larger ones. Konohamaru still looked like hell but nothing could be done about the already-formed black eye. "that wasn't so bad, was it?" Naruto whispered softly, looking directly into the kid's eyes. Despite their dark colour, there was so much meaning and emotion swimming within them. Naruto recognised a great deal of confusion in their depths.

"T-thank you." Konohamaru replied softly, staring back with a slight pout. "I should really go."

"Stick around for a bit if you want," Naruto offered as he climbed to his feet. "I was about to do some dinner so I can whip you up something if you'd like."

"Well…m-my boyfriend will be home soon…" the boy said, face scrunching up slightly as he considered it.

"What's your favourite food in the whole world?" Naruto asked, cutting off the kid's inner thoughts.

"I like r-ramen…and chocolate covered bananas!" The sudden excitement and enthusiasm in Konohamaru's voice, as well as the genuine smile that spread across his face was heart-warming. There was still a happy heart in there after all.

"Ramen I agree with, but chocolate covered bananas?" Naruto challenged, screwing his nose up.

"It tastes awesome!" The kid argued, the usual halting and stuttering absent this time. That alone made Naruto grin.

"Alright, then I'll make it for us."

"Y-you don't have to feed me…" he muttered, the nerves creeping back into his voice. But Naruto wasn't prepared to argue further.

* * *

As they ate together on the couch, Naruto managed to get a few questions answered and learned a little about the mysterious kid. It took a great deal of effort to get decent responses to his questions and he had to try and sneak them into natural conversation so as to avoid it looking like prying. But still, he only managed to learn everyday stuff that still didn't satisfy his curiosity.

Konohamaru Sarutobi was 16-years-old (17 in a few months) and no longer attended school- though he wouldn't say why. He had grown up with his grandfather, but didn't say any more than that, and had an uncle who no longer spoke to him- again, he wouldn't go into detail. He'd moved in with his boyfriend, some guy called Sasuke, just down the hall.

Actually, looking at it, Naruto hadn't learnt very much at all. The kid was guarded and hesitant in any personal information he gave, but he was starting to loosen up a little as he gobbled down his favourite food- even having a second helping. And, if he were perfectly honest, Naruto was beginning to enjoy the kid's company.

"What's the time?" Konohamaru asked suddenly, eyes darting round to locate a clock.

"Er…8pm." Naruto said, glancing down at his watch. "What time does your boyfriend get back?"

"I…dunno…" he whispered, eyes downcast. "but he usually texts w-when he's back so I know when I can come h-home."

"Why? Don't you have your own key?" The blonde man had meant it as a joke, and even began to laugh, but the sudden look that crossed Konohamaru's face shut him up instantly. "You _don't_?"

"W-well…I don't need one…" the boy muttered, avoiding eye contact once more. Naruto only grew more and more concerned and he was starting to find it difficult to hide his worry.

"Konohamaru," he began, speaking as softly as he could. "when did you last sleep in your apartment?"

"Er…w-well Sasuke didn't come home y-yesterday but…he was home the day b-before." It was all starting to make sense. Naruto was starting to understand why Konohamaru had been in the hallway and the cafeteria. Without his boyfriend to unlock the door to his apartment, the kid had nowhere to go.

"Does he often not come home?"

"O-only sometimes…" Konohamaru said quickly, glancing up into the man's face. "his work makes him really busy so…he can't always make it back. It's not his fault…he's s-so busy he doesn't even have time to call me and let me know…"

Naruto felt sick again. The blonde had a hectic and demanding job himself and there were often times he ended up coming home at ridiculous hours. Every now and then he'd just sleep at the office for the sake of convenience, or crash at Kiba's (seeing as he lived closer to Naruto's office) but still…if he was going out with Konohamaru, he would definitely give the kid a key. And even then, he'd _always_ call to let him know if he couldn't make it home. He hadn't even met this 'Sasuke' but he was really starting to dislike him…and there were the bruises…

"I w-went to see him at work today…but he doesn't like me bothering him…"

The blonde scowled angrily, grinding his teeth at those words. The fresh bruise…is that where it had come from? Had Sasuke hit Konohamaru just because he visited him at work? Naruto was starting to get really angry. On the one hand, it was easy to make a judgment so easily without having met the kid's boyfriend, but on the other Naruto was a guy who acted on emotion and gut feeling. Even if this whole thing was just a misunderstanding because of a bunch of crazy coincidences, Naruto couldn't just ignore it and not mention his concerns and he was just opening his mouth to say something…when a beeping from Konohamaru's pocket cut him off. Instantly, with a surge of panic on his face, the kid yanked his primitive mobile out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Is that…?" Naruto began curiously.

"I g-gotta go," the kid said, jumping to his feet. "Sasuke's on h-his way home."

"You can wait here till he gets back." Naruto offered with a forced smile, pretty sure he knew it was all in vain.

"No!" The boy snapped, already heading to the door. "Thank you for dinner, I p-promise to pay you back."

'_Pay me back?' _Naruto thought in utter disbelief. He had cooked his guest dinner, why on earth did Konohamaru think he had to pay him back?

"I…" there was a moment of hesitation as Konohamaru went to open the door, as though there was something he desperately wanted to say but couldn't. The kid seemed frustrated and disheartened and was about to leave without another word before Naruto spoke up.

"You're always welcome," he said. "y'know, if ever wanna hang out or something." That offer alone was enough to bring out one of Konohamaru's rare, but genuine, smiles and Naruto actually felt his heart flutter.

"Thanks," the boy said, opening the door. "bye, Naruto."

"See ya."

* * *

After their first evening together, Konohamaru would visit Naruto as often as he possibly could- often waiting outside his apartment whenever the blonde got back from work. It was a routine the two of them had fallen into. They'd sit together for a couple of hours eating dinner and watching TV, as well as just talking comfortably, until around 10pm- when Konohamaru would _always_ insist on leaving, even if he didn't receive a text from his boyfriend. It was oddly enjoyable and Naruto was starting to love the boy's company. Underneath all of the nerves and fear, Konohamaru was a really cool person and was actually very similar to Naruto. They got on well.

One night, as they were watching a comedy panel show which had them both snorting with laughter, Konohamaru accidentally called Naruto 'Nii-chan', something which he instantly apologised for whilst blushing furiously. Naruto just laughed and said it was okay, that he actually rather liked being seen as a 'big brother'. Since then, Konohamaru continued to call him Nii-chan and it became rather endearing.

Naruto always looked forward to their evenings together and often grew concerned when he got home to find Konohamaru _not_ outside his door waiting. In fact, he was starting to worry about just how attached he was getting to the kid. He'd often sit at work, completing all the tasks Kakashi assigned him, and find himself wondering if Konohamaru would be there when he got back. On the nights he wasn't, Naruto would lie awake wondering where the kid was. It wasn't healthy.

Only a week of this arrangement went on and, despite how much time they spent together, nothing really changed. Konohamaru remained hesitant and quiet and still insisted that he would pay for the food Naruto made him when he had the money. He wouldn't even ask to use the bathroom and Naruto had to keep an eye on him so that he could give him 'permission' whenever the kid started to show signs of a full bladder. The blonde had tried altering the behaviour but he hadn't gotten anyway.

The bruises still showed up. They were mostly small ones and not often on the face, but Naruto could tell from the way the boy hissed and winced whilst moving that they were on his body somewhere. Naruto only occasionally asked about them, but the kid would insist with great defiance that they were all caused by accidents. Naruto knew he should do something, but he didn't know what. He was stumped and confused. All he knew was that he enjoyed Konohamaru's company and was hoping the boy would start opening up to him soon.

That didn't happen…

It was after a particularly busy night at work, as Naruto dragged his exhausted feet towards his apartment door, that it all ended. Instead of finding Konohamaru waiting there, he found a note outside his door. Surprised, the blonde picked it up and read it with keen interest. As the scribbled words sunk in, he frowned, his heart sinking.

_Naruto-Nii-chan,_

_Thanks for being so nice to me and for all the meals. I promise as soon as I have the money to pay you for all the food I'll slip it under your door. It's been really fun but I can't come visit you anymore. I'm really sorry but I'm gonna be really busy from now on so I won't have any chance to spend time with you. I hope you don't mind and I really wish I could keep having fun with you but I just can't._

_I hope you had a good day at work._

_-Konohamaru_

Naruto bit his lip, clenching the note so tightly his knuckles turned white. He'd never felt so angry and bitter in his entire life. He didn't believe one single word of that 'gonna be really busy' crap and he could guess exactly why the kid suddenly couldn't spend time with him. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure it out. But, beneath all that surface anger, Naruto felt a deep pang of disappointment and sadness in his heart. He didn't want his time with Konohamaru to end but he was unwilling to admit to himself just how important the boy's company had been to him.

Trying to stomp down the sudden emotion in his heart, Naruto stormed into his apartment and tore up the note, throwing it in the trash without a hint of hesitation. If he were honest, he felt abandoned- something he had had problems with in the past- and was desperately trying to cover up the hurt he was feeling. He didn't blame Konohamaru at all, but rather blamed himself for being stupid enough to get so attached to something that was so unreliable. He should have seen this coming and he was furious with himself for not expecting it. It was best to just mind his own business like Kiba had told him and forget all about Konohamaru Sarutobi. From now on he'd listen to his friend more and he was secretly glad he hadn't told anyone about his time with Konohamaru. At least he'd be saved from embarassment.

With a stubborn and pained heart, Naruto went to bed. He tried to distract his mind by mentally going through the work Kakashi wanted by the end of the week but knew it was ultimately pointless...

* * *

4 days passed since Naruto had read, torn up and thrown away the note. Not once had he seen Konohamaru around the building since and it was now painfully obvious the boy was avoiding him entirely. It wouldn't be the most difficult thing, seeing as the kid had probably learnt his unpredictable schedule after spending so much time with him. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't too upset but, in truth, Naruto was devastated. He'd really bonded with Konohamaru and not being able to see him was turning into hell. However, he decided he was glad the kid was going to extra lengths to stay away from him. It made forgetting about him easier. With the combination of an increased workload and no kid walking around reminding Naruto of his existence, the blonde man was getting over it. He was pretty sure that, by the end of the week, Konohamaru would be nothing but a distant memory.

However, Naruto may not have seen Konohamaru for the last 4 days, but he did end up seeing someone else. Sasuke Uchiha, a man living on his floor who Naruto had never met before, passed him in the hallway once as the blonde returned home from work. He knew for sure it was Sasuke because Naruto had met everyone else living on his floor at least once in the past. The black-haired man who slipped past him into the elevator was the only person Naruto hadn't seen around before and his stomach instantly churned.

Sasuke looked cold, with empty eyes void of any emotion and a general look of uncaring about him. Naruto couldn't sense any warmth from the man and doubted he had any inside him at all. Despite only seeing him for a moment, and hardly getting a good look at him, Naruto knew he instantly loathed Sasuke. He couldn't stand the thought of Konohamaru being in a relationship with _him_. It was sickening…absolutely sickening…

* * *

**A/N:**** I feel pretty bad for putting Konohamaru through this. The temptation to instantly craft up a happy ending is pretty damn strong but each story has its path to follow and I have to abide by that. Anyway, this chapter went through varying degrees of happy and sad regarding Naruto and Konohamaru and I'm interested to know what you all think so far.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Chapter 3, done and dusted.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far.**

**I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Despite the yearning Naruto felt in his heart- the desire to make sure that the onyx-eyed kid who'd once spent evenings just hanging out on his couch was okay- he knew better than to get involved this time round. It was up to Konohamaru who he was with. A person had to be allowed to make their own mistakes or they'd never be able to learn from them. And yet, no matter how much the blonde willed himself to believe that, he couldn't help but feel he was simply being cruel…like he'd abandoned the kid. Technically Konohamaru had abandoned _him_ but Naruto's pride and fear of rejection was getting in the way. He was just trying to forget everything.

His boss helped, unintentionally of course, by swamping him in work. Their firm was in the middle of making a pretty big deal with an independent investor who wanted his product distributed world-wide. Kakashi had said that the deal would hugely benefit the firm and that completing the arrangements without a single hitch was completely vital. So, as Kakashi's assistant, Naruto was spending quite a few nights sleeping at the office with his boss whilst they went over all the necessary paperwork and made sure that they got the most out of the deal. It was a lot of work but it certainly helped with the Konohamaru situation. Things were going well…until just another day at work…

* * *

"Naruto!" Kakashi called sternly, stepping into his own office. The blonde had been stuck in his boss' office for at least an hour, trailing over mountains of paperwork.

"I'm doing it, I swear!" He snapped defensively, starting to worry about the look the silver-haired man was giving him. The usual, laid-back and chilled Kakashi was giving him the serious look- the one that told Naruto he was in shit for something.

"Good for you," the man said coolly, resting against his office door. "but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh…what's up? Did the meeting go alright?" Naruto asked sheepishly, trying to work out what he might have done wrong. He couldn't think of anything- he'd been so busy all day he hadn't had a chance to mess up.

"Oh, it was going absolutely wonderful. As usual, I was able to impress the investors enough to have them ready to sign the contract…until some homeless-looking kid wandered in asking for you." Kakashi said the last part fiercely, eyes narrowing into a glare. Naruto gulped. There was no question who the homeless-looking kid was, but why was he here?

"It…didn't cost you the deal, did it?" Naruto asked worriedly, knowing full well that he'd be held responsible for any cost. Thankfully, Kakashi shook his head.

"Lucky for you, I managed to charm them into signing anyway." That extracted a relieved sigh from the assistant. "But now I'm stuck with the kid who refuses to leave without seeing you first. You do understand why I can't just leave him hanging around the office, right?"

"It reflects badly on us and makes us seem unreliable to clients." Naruto recited, rolling his eyes.

"Yup," Kakashi gave him a small smile. "So whatever's going on, just go and fix it."

"What about these?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the unfinished paperwork.

"I'll handle them. Go have an early lunch break." The blonde grinned, jumping to his feet and stretching his aching body, before rushing past his boss.

"Thanks, Kakashi!" He shouted over his shoulder, grateful that he worked for such a cool guy. Anyone else would be furious if a grubby-looking kid interrupted a meeting asking for _him_ and would have probably fired Naruto on the spot. Luckily, Kakashi wasn't like that. Even if it _had_ cost him the deal, Naruto would have only received a tough scolding and then sent back to work.

As Naruto headed down the hall, nodding and smiling towards those who greeted him as he went, his thoughts became less focused on Kakashi and more on Konohamaru. The kid had written a note saying they couldn't hang out anymore. He had put it in _writing_ that they should stay away from each other. Konohamaru had abandoned him and, if he were honest, Naruto felt a little bitter about it. He knew that was stupid but he couldn't help it. However, as the boy started to come into view, the blonde assistant felt his heart flutter slightly.

Konohamaru seemed so out of place stood in the firm nervously, staring at one of the paintings next to the elevator. He was in clothes so torn and baggy that the shirt had slipped down to reveal his entire right shoulder and his shoes were ridiculously scuffed. Compared to the well-dressed and presentable men and women making a point of steering clear of him, he looked atrocious. Naruto tried his best to stomp down the embarrassment he felt as his co-workers shook their heads at him disapprovingly after they realised who the kid was there to see. He was going to hear about this in the staff longue for months…

"Hey," Naruto said, glancing around nervously as everyone stared at him.

"Oh…" Konohamaru turned to him, blushing deeply as he came face-to-face with the man he hadn't seen for a while. The awkwardness and tension was thick in the air between them and it wasn't a pleasant situation to be stuck in at all. Still, Naruto couldn't help but notice how pale the kid was looking and that worried him. "h-hey…Naruto…" The boy bowed his head, avoiding Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes fell upon the recently split lip and he tried to ignore how much that made his blood boil.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde hissed, a little harsher than he had meant to. He instantly felt a pang of guilt as he saw the boy flinch.

"I-I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to b-bother you at work…" Konohamaru seemed almost close to tears at that point, nervously fidgeting and wrapping his fingers in the hem of his grubby shirt. "Maybe I should j-just…go…"

"No," Naruto cut in, stepping forward to stop the boy from leaving. Even if he was feeling bitter, that didn't give him the right to treat the kid badly- that wasn't how Tsunade had raised him. So the blonde sighed heavily, realising just how tired he was for the first time that day, before offering the boy a fake smile. "My lunch break started. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"O-okay…" Konohamaru muttered, not a trace of a smile on his downturned face. So Naruto turned towards the elevator, placing his hand on the kid's back in order to guide him inside. He ignored how Konohamaru tensed up beneath his palm and persisted. He was gentle, but firm, as he led the kid through the building. And, as they walked together in silence, Naruto couldn't help but admit to himself just how much he'd missed this boy.

* * *

Naruto took Konohamaru to his favourite coffee shop just across the road from the office building and ordered the boy lunch- despite how much he protested being paid for. The man may have been bitter, but that didn't mean he was going to let Konohamaru starve. Besides…Sakura, a girl Naruto had fancied since middle school, worked there and she showed no mercy to people who took up seats without buying anything. So, after ordering and waving off a curious look from Sakura, Naruto waited for the kid to start talking. Was Konohamaru just going to play him and toss his heart around again or was there actually something important to discuss?

"I'm s-sorry…" the onyx-eyed boy muttered as he stared at the sandwich in front of him. The apology was quite sudden and unexpected but, for some reason, it melted the blonde's heart.

"It's oka-"

"I didn't mean to upset y-you or anything," the boy cut in, still avoiding Naruto's face. "It's just…S-Sasuke is a little protective so h-he gets worried about me t-talking to strangers. I'm sure if h-he knew you like I did then…" Naruto's eyes darkened as he watched the kid give a sad sniff. His voice and appearance were beginning to give it away- Konohamaru was ill. So, pushing the lies Konohamaru was trying to convince himself of to the back of his mind, Naruto extended a hand and curled his fingers around the boy's. Konohamaru flinched but left his hand there in the blonde's warm palm.

"Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked softly, giving the small hand a reassuring squeeze as the boy sniffed loudly again.

"I…I d-don't think so." He sniffed again. A quick hand on the forehead and a check of how disoriented the kid's eyes looked confirmed Naruto's suspicions- Konohamaru had a fever. "I wouldn't ask b-but…Sasuke's been gone a couple of d-days and I don't feel good…"

"You can stay with me." Naruto said instantly, not giving it a moment of thought. All of his anger, bitterness and feelings of rejection vanished as his heart ached for the poor boy. Konohamaru was ill, something no one enjoyed, and he'd spent the last couple of days sleeping wherever he could. That wasn't fair and the blonde wasn't going to let it go on. "I'll look after you until you get better."

"R-really?" Konohamaru looked up, eyes full of wonder and…hope…?

"Really," Naruto nodded, offering a smile. "Can't have you out there passing it around, now can we?" That earned him a giggle from the kid, one which filled him with warmth. He really had missed Konohamaru. Trying to convince himself that Konohamaru wasn't worth thinking about was never going to work. In the time they'd known each other, the kid had become so important to him. The innocence and happiness lurking beneath the pain and fear…that's what Naruto wanted to bring out.

* * *

They spent the rest of Naruto's lunch hour together at the coffee shop, mostly with the blonde answering questions about his job, employees and Kakashi. Konohamaru apologised profusely once he found out the boss hadn't been happy about him interrupting the meeting, but Naruto managed to assure him it was no big deal. Their hour together was the most fun either of them had had for a long time and neither of them wanted it to end. Unfortunately, Naruto had a job he had to return to. He knew full well that Kakashi, despite his experience, would be out of his depth tackling those files alone and would need a hand, so he had no choice but to go back. His boss may have been in a forgiving mood but he would _kill_ his assistant if he left halfway through the day without authorisation.

So, once the hour was up, Naruto handed the kid his apartment key and gave him permission to let himself in. He tried his best to explain that he might be back late that night and that Konohamaru should order some takeout if he got hungry but the kid was far too busy staring at the key as though it were something magical and out-of-this-world. The blonde felt guilty about having to make the boy head back alone whilst ill, but there wasn't much of a choice right now. Any other day and Kakashi would have probably given him the afternoon off if he made up the time the following day but what with the firm being in the middle of a major deal and Konohamaru having caused problems that morning…it was best to leave it alone. Still, he watched with worry and concern as the kid started walking down the street towards their apartment building by himself- seeming so small and fragile in the crowd of people. Since when did Naruto Uzumaki get so attached like this? What was going on with him?

* * *

It was just past 11pm when Naruto stepped into his unlocked apartment, silently cursing his boss for making the afternoon and evening so damn difficult and tedious. Despite claiming to have no hard feelings over Konohamaru bursting into the office that morning, Kakashi seemed to have purposely given him the most boring and difficult assignments possible from the moment he got back after lunch. Naruto was exhausted and had pretty much lost the will to live. All he wanted to do was check Konohamaru was alright and then head to bed. Unfortunately for him, he had a few papers that still needed going-over. That thought alone extracted a frustrated sigh from the blonde.

As Naruto stepped into his apartment at such a late hour, he wasn't sure what to expect. What he didn't expect, however, was to find the kid curled up into an uncomfortable-looking position, silently snoozing on the couch, with the evidence of a self-made meal left on the coffee table. Naruto smiled when he saw two plates- one cleaned and one still filled with (now cold) food. Konohamaru had tried to stay up for him. Naruto wasn't exactly sure why that stirred something inside of him- or what exactly that was. His only experience of someone being there for him when he got back home was with Tsunade (who wasn't very welcoming, bless her) and Kiba when he stayed over. But the sight of Konohamaru sleeping there was somehow more…homey?

Deciding the boy shouldn't sleep on the uncomfortable couch, Naruto gently scooped Konohamaru into his arms and inwardly cringed at how easy and effortless it was. Someone of Konohamaru's age should be a much healthier weight than this. Shaking off that thought, the blonde man carried the kid into the bedroom as quietly and carefully as he could so as not to wake him. He did his best to ignore the way the teen whined in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Naruto, as well as how hot the kid felt as a result of the fever, and quickly deposited him on the bed. He threw the cover over the boy, careful to make sure the action couldn't be compared to 'tucking him in' and left the room. He didn't mind sacrificing his bed until Konohamaru was better.

So, Naruto settled down on his couch with a long-suffering sigh and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was generally a kind-heartened and caring man who hated to see people in any sort of pain or misery, but he wasn't in the business of going round like a guardian angel helping people either. Normally his help would have extended to calling the police anonymously if he got too concerned about Konohamaru's safety, so he wasn't sure why he was going so far this time. Maybe it was how much the kid reminded him of himself. Maybe it was something more.

The blonde tried to push the thoughts aside as he got out the work he had to do for Kakashi. The sooner he could get these files done, the sooner he could fall asleep on his couch and spend as long as he liked in dreamland. He'd managed to get the next day off on the condition that he pop into the office to drop off the completed files at some point during working hours. It was a condition he could put up with but it also meant he needed to try and get the work done before he fell asleep if possible. That was a little annoying but nothing Naruto Uzumaki couldn't handle. So, with newfound determination, he engrossed himself in his work.

* * *

Naruto was so deeply focused on his work just over an hour and a half later, that he didn't notice his guest shuffle his way into the living room until his quiet voice sounded out.

"Nii-chan," the boy murmured, sniffling pathetically as if to emphasize just how sick he was. Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought, eyes darting over to the trembling boy stood in the doorway. Konohamaru didn't look good. The kid looked weak on his feet, like he might collapse at any moment, and his appearance had worsened from earlier that day. The fever obviously hadn't broken yet. "I c-can't get comfy, Nii-chan." He whined, sounding far younger than he was.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if I'm too hot or too cold a-and I feel all gross…"Konohamaru pouted slightly, kicking at the carpet in slight embarrassment. "I don't like it, Nii-chan."

"Oh…" Naruto was trying to ignore the warmth inside of him as a result of the way the kid addressed him. Before, whenever Konohamaru had called him 'Nii-chan' it had been rare, only every now and then, and hesitant. But now he was calling Naruto by that with such meaning and conviction that it stirred up feelings the blonde hadn't realised he had. Maybe it was just the fever that ushered that word out of the kid's lips. "C'mere." The blonde gestured to the couch, deciding it best to keep Konohamaru company and try and distract him. The worst thing you could do when ill is _focus_ on how ill you are. As though he'd been waiting for permission, Konohamaru shuffled over without hesitation and plopped down next to the blonde…a little closer than Naruto had expected.

"When will I feel better?" The kid asked, nudging into the man's side slightly. It was as though the boy was hoping Naruto wouldn't notice, but to the blonde it was all too obvious.

"Soon," Naruto assured him. "It's just a fever." It came out far softer than he'd meant it to and he could feel Konohamaru calm and relax beside him. Everything was becoming clear. The kid was ill, constantly calling him 'Nii-chan' and shuffling a little closer with each passing second. Poor guy, he was looking for some affection. No one likes feeling alone when they're sick. However, Naruto had never been all that good when it came to giving affection. It wasn't like he had a problem with it…he'd just never had anyone to give it to. He'd grown up in an orphanage until Tsunade took him in, and she wasn't exactly the touchy-feely kid of woman, and anything involving touch with Kiba was a brief pat on the shoulder, high-five, fist-bump or sometimes a quick hug. Even in his past, fleeting, relationships…affection wasn't a major feature. So how do you give it? The blonde didn't know. He felt awkward, out-of-place and tense. He liked his personal space and wasn't sure if he wanted it invaded.

However, when Konohamaru gave out another little sniffle, he knew it couldn't be helped. Naruto tentatively wrapped an arm round the kid and pulled him closer to him. Konohamaru flinched and tensed up for a moment and Naruto began to fear that he'd made a terrible mistake…but soon the boy relaxed into the hold and rolled over to snuggle into the warmth that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto didn't know how to describe it…he never thought he'd ever enjoy a sick person cuddling up to him but…there was something about Konohamaru. Something which made him just not care how it looked or how uncomfortable and awkward the situation was…something which soothed them both. Without even registering it, Naruto's hand slipped up so his fingers could trail through the boy's soft hair and Konohamaru sighed at the touch- snuggling in closer.

"Nii-chan…" he muttered under his breath contently, sending a jolt of warmth through the man's stomach again. This…was what it meant to be needed…

It was like that that they both fell asleep…despite Naruto's determination to slip away and finish his work, sleep claimed them both. And all the awkwardness dissolved into memory as they cuddled up together.

* * *

**A/N:**** Wasn't sure how to end this chapter but I figured it out eventually.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** This chapter was a pain to get through, what with illness and a hectic couple of weeks, but I finally finished it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Naruto, do you think badgers and skunks ever get muddled up and confused 'cause they look kinda similar?"

Naruto looked up from the papers he'd been studying in the kitchen area and stared at the boy in pure bewilderment and disbelief. He'd slowly gotten used to Konohamaru's random thought process during the time they had known one another (he himself had a weird way of thinking anyway) but the kid always found a way to catch him off guard with some insane comment or question. Naruto would have liked to blame it on Konohamaru's fever- even just _partially_- but he knew better by now.

Konohamaru had been living with him for a few days now as he recovered from the cursed, persistent fever. He had definitely improved a great deal but he still wasn't back to full health just yet. Naruto was lucky enough to have gotten through the days without catching anything- then again, he'd always had a pretty strong immune system and very rarely got sick. Still, despite the adjustments needed, things were going better than before. Konohamaru no longer felt the need to get permission to use the bathroom, or get himself food and drink, he was comfortable enough to actually _live_ in Naruto's apartment rather than just stand or sit in it awkwardly. Though Naruto often considered that this sudden comfort was a result of the kid being too ill to over-think things like he usually did; he was actually worried that Konohamaru would revert back to his old ways once he was better.

"You are completely random." The blonde stated bluntly, shaking his head in slight amusement. Another thing that had been playing on his mind was what would happen once Konohamaru _was_ better? There'd be no more reason for him to stay, right? He'd run off to wait for Sasuke and probably cut off all ties with Naruto…_again_. It was constantly troubling the blonde. Whenever Konohamaru was around, with his childish naivety and heart-warming ways, Naruto couldn't help but get attached. However, if Konohamaru was just going to disappear again…it had hurt enough the first time…

"I can't help it. I've been stuck in here with nothing to do but watch TV while you're off at work."

"Get a job," the blonde man suggested casually, his attention returning to some files Kakashi had wanted yesterday. The one problem with caring for an ill teenager was that it had put him a little behind on his work- not enough to get him in any trouble with his boss, but enough to earn him Kakashi's raised-eyebrow-of-doom.

"I'm sick." Konohamaru promptly reminded him, the whining tone making him sound far younger than he actually was. "Besides, Sasuke wouldn't let me get a job."

"Not exactly his decision, is it?" Naruto snapped out before he could stop himself. Up until that moment, he had adopted the approach of entirely avoiding the subject of Sasuke and anything related to Konohamaru's personal life outside of Naruto's apartment but it took a whole lot of effort to hold his tongue. Perhaps he was just stressed out with his overdue work that it slipped out…Naruto refused to believe his challenge of Sasuke's 'authority' had anything to do with any protectiveness towards the boy curled up on his couch watching TV. Still, said boy looked mortified by the sudden comment- his eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"W-well…I…Sasuke said…"

"Look," Naruto cut in with a heavy sigh. The last thing he needed was Konohamaru's nervous stuttering right now- he was already late for work. Getting past the kid's initial fears and reservations had been hard enough the first time, Naruto didn't want to backtrack. "If you want a job then it's entirely up to you. That kinda falls into the category of 'your decision'."

"But S-Sasuke says I don't need one…" Konohamaru retorted matter-of-factly, like it was old news.

"Good for him, I'm so glad he took the time to express his opinion." Naruto hissed, with a little more bitterness than he would have liked. "Kiba didn't want me to move in here but I still did it. There are some things you've gotta decide for yourself. There are actually some small jobs available at my work."

"…" The boy didn't say a word but his expression told Naruto that he was seriously considering the point that had been raised, and that was certainly progress. The very fact that Konohamaru wasn't pointlessly defending Sasuke and was actually taking in Naruto's words was encouraging.

"Anyway, I better head off to the office before Kakashi gets in. I don't really fancy staying late again tonight."

"Okay," Konohamaru said, a little quieter than was socially acceptable. "Have a good day."

"You too," the blonde man chimed with a forced smile. "Try not to watch TV _all_ day."

* * *

Konohamaru always felt a strong pang of loneliness whenever Naruto went off to work for the day. The blonde's hours were muddled and unpredictable and so, he wasn't always able to get back in time to hang out. Naruto had offered to take some days off work to look after him, but the boy had instantly opposed the idea wholeheartedly. The man had already done so much for him, it didn't seem right to force him to stay at home to take care of him.

Still, there was just something special about Naruto. The way the man fussed over him whenever his fever made him a little light-headed, or the way Naruto would gently feel his forehead with a reassuring smile and the way he would always call Konohamaru to let him know when he'd be home- it was all so amazing. Konohamaru had never experienced any of that before. He'd never been looked after before.

Sasuke always treated him like a nuisance when he was sick. He'd keep his distance so he didn't catch it and tell Konohamaru to stay away from him. It wasn't him being mean…not really…he just couldn't afford to get ill because it would interfere with his work. He'd never kick Konohamaru out when he was sick so…that had to mean he cared, right?

Still, the boy couldn't help but feel lost and confused. Naruto was everything Sasuke wasn't…he always managed to make his heart flutter with his caring ways…and that made him feel horribly guilty. He felt like he was betraying Sasuke. His boyfriend had specifically told him to stay away from Naruto and yet here he was living in the blonde's apartment for a few days. But that wasn't just it…Konohamaru also felt guilty for burdening Naruto like this. The man had taken him in because he was ill, that was just part of his kind nature, but Konohamaru knew he'd have to leave once his fever was gone completely. And that thought saddened him. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Naruto. He couldn't stay though. No matter how nice and kind Naruto was, he didn't want to have Konohamaru hanging around all the time. He was probably counting down the days until Konohamaru left…

Konohamaru just wished that Naruto wanted him, wanted him to stay, wanted to keep him, wanted to be with him. But his only option was to enjoy it while it lasted and hope that the blonde would at least want to stay in contact once he recovered from the damn fever.

His depressing thoughts came to an end as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, alerting him that he'd received a message. He pulled the phone out with a sigh, expecting to find a text from Naruto checking up on him as usual, but the name on the screen wasn't exactly one he was pleased to see.

_Sasuke_

Konohamaru gulped, opening the message hesitantly. What if Sasuke was home ad knew Konohamaru had been staying with Naruto? What if he was angry again?

He let out a sigh of relief, however, as his eyes scanned over the message.

_Will be back next week._

It was short and simple. The text would have usually brought a smile to his lips, but after Naruto's dedication to letting him know when he'd be back every single day, the small shred of possible caring from his boyfriend just didn't mean anything to Konohamaru anymore. Still, this did raise the question of where he would be staying. He wanted to stay with Naruto, he really did, but he didn't want to burden the man any more than he already had…

If only things could be a little simpler…

* * *

"Come again?" Kakashi asked in bewilderment, cocking his eyebrow at the other curiously. Naruto was a handful to manage as an assistant and Kakashi had grown used to his shenanigans and impulsiveness…but this was a whole other level.

"I wanted to know if you'd let Konohamaru work here." Naruto repeated with conviction.

"You mean the kid who almost cost me the deal with Sannin Pharmaceuticals?" The silver-haired man said slowly, still observing the determined blonde curiously.

"Yeah," the assistant mumbled simply. "Just give him a chance, Kakashi!"

"You're actually serious?"

"Yes!" Naruto insisted.

The boss sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered it carefully. Though he was fond of his assistant, he wasn't sure if he should really be taking such risks for the blonde. Still, he had a hard time resisting the blonde.

"And you're going to take full responsibility for him? He messes up and does something wrong, you take the fall?"

"Yes." Naruto said strongly, completely prepared.

"And you'll also make sure he comes in looking presentable? No grubby hair and tattered clothing?"

"Yes, Kakashi." The blonde agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Then he can start next Monday on a trial basis _only_."

"Really?!" Naruto grinned excitedly, feeling like he could hug his boss right now. "You're the best, Kakashi!"

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi shrugged it off as nothing. "Now go home before you do something stupid."

Naruto thanked his boss profusely before heading off to collect his things and go back home to Konohamaru. It had been a good day after all and now Kakashi was letting him head home on time for once- 7:00 on the dot!

His conversation that morning with the kid had helped him make up his mind about where to go from here. A job would give Konohamaru a sense of purpose, a way to spend his time and his own money to save up and use as he saw fit. But, more important than all that, it would be an aspect of his life that _he_ was completely in control of- Sasuke would have no say in it. Konohamaru would have a place in the world where he was able to live his life by himself, according to his decisions, and Naruto was hoping that that independence would make the kid come around and realise he didn't need to stay in the situation he'd fallen into. Naruto may not be able to directly force Konohamaru to leave Sasuke for his own sake but he could at least give the boy the tools to do it by himself. It was the least he could do.

He kept trying to convince himself that he was doing it all out of moral obligation rather than any deep attachment to Konohamaru in particular. It's not like there were any massive feelings motivating him to do it, he was just doing what any other normal human being would do in this situation. That's all. Lending a completely unattached, supportive hand.

And even if his chest swelled with warmth knowing that there was someone waiting for him at home, or his heart fluttered every time Konohamaru called him 'Nii-chan', and despite how damn good it felt to be needed…that didn't mean anything. Konohamaru was just a boy in his apartment building, living with him on a temporary basis for convenience and nothing else. Konohamaru would eventually leave and move back in with Sasuke once that bastard came back from wherever he'd run off to. Still, if Konohamaru lived with him, their friendship would be easier to maintain.

However, in spite of his conviction, Naruto was actually very nervous about the entire thing. He was glad he'd been able to get Konohamaru the opportunity but he was worried about proposing the idea to the kid. What if Konohamaru didn't want to work with him? What if the kid rejected the offer and found it offensive or something? That was all so disturbing, when he thought about it. He didn't want to put himself out there, only to be knocked back down. Naruto had his own insecurities, ones which prevented him from being fully comfortable with being too close with anyone who wasn't Tsunade or Kiba. Even talking on a personal level about matters outside of work with Kakashi sometimes got too awkward to enjoy. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

* * *

Naruto had forced a smug grin onto his face when he'd entered his apartment later that evening, deciding he should be pleased with himself for swaying his boss' mind about the whole Konohamaru thing. And the fact that the kid was looking so much better ad hardly had a temperature at all anymore only added to his glee. Maybe Naruto had a knack for looking after sick people.

Dinner that night was the best one they'd had since Konohamaru had moved in. With the kid in far better health and spirits, conversation was able to flow better and the takeout that Naruto had brought home with him (seeing as his culinary skills were so limited) was delicious. Eventually, the mood was so great that Naruto finally let slip that he'd managed to secure Konohamaru a job.

"You mean it?!" The kid asked in shock, eyes wide in childish horror. It was endearing to see.

"Well…er, yeah. If you want it…I mean…" Naruto murmured, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly under Konohamaru's gaze.

"Y-you did this…for me?" The black-haired teen had whispered back in wonder and disbelief.

"Of course,"

"T-thanks…"

"So…should I tell Kakashi you'll be there Monday?" The blonde asked cautiously, not fully able to gage the kid's reaction. However, when the kid's face lit up in a massive grin, Naruto knew he'd done the right thing.

"No one's done anything like this for me." Konohamaru said happily. "I can't wait to start work!"

"Awesome," Naruto smiled back. "Kakashi did say we had to get you some more appropriate clothes though."

"Oh," and the awkward shyness returned…

The night continued to go well. For once, Naruto wasn't exhausted from work, and Konohamaru was nearly better so they stayed up together chatting and laughing together. The conversation mostly consisted of Konohamaru asking a barrage of odd questions about where he'd be working, what it was like and what kind of people he'd be working with, and Naruto was more than happy to answer each one and back it up with some personal stories of experience. He made sure to tell the kid all about Kakashi and his tardiness as well as the creepy cleaner who scared him shitless. Konohamaru absorbed all the information eagerly with wonder and fascination, his excitement growing. They made plans to go find Konohamaru some suitable clothes during Naruto's lunch break the following day.

Konohamaru also let Naruto know about the text he'd received earlier, deciding it best not to keep it a secret. At first he seemed worried about telling the blonde, but Naruto was more than happy to let him stay until Sasuke was back and then the topic was quickly changed onto more positive things. Either of them wanted to think about Sasuke or Konohamaru having to leave…neither of them wanted to admit it either. It was all so damn confusing.

* * *

"Right, bedtime."

"Awww, c'mon!" Konohamaru protested. He was enjoying himself far too much to let it end yet. Sat together on the couch, chatting naturally as the television droned on in the background. "I'm better now, I swear!"

"It still won't completely be out of your system," Naruto said sternly, horrified to find that he sounded very similar to Tsunade. "So rest is still important."

"Just a little longer." The kid pleaded, eyes glistening hopefully at the blonde.

Naruto almost gave in…_almost_…

"Not happening. You need to get to bed." Naruto insisted, sticking to his gun with conviction. "We're spending my lunch break tomorrow anyway so you're gonna need all your energy!" The man proceeded enthusiastically, hoping to get Konohamaru excited about the whole idea. It certainly worked.

"Okay," the black-haired teen resigned, pushing himself off the couch with a big yawn and a stretch. Now that he thought about it, he was actually very tired. "Thanks again, for everything."

"No need to thank me." Naruto said seriously, getting a little uncomfortable with how often Konohamaru tried to express his gratitude. Honestly, Konohamaru thanked him for every single meal and thing he did like he'd just saved the kid's life. Naruto wasn't used to it and it was a little awkward…but he appreciated it nonetheless. "Now go get washed up and sleep!"

"Yes, sir!" Konohamaru mock-saluted, turning to head off to the bathroom where his things (many of them purchased by Naruto the day after he moved in) awaited him.

"Good boy." Naruto said teasingly, noticing how the kid seem to flourish under the praise.

"Night, Nii-chan."

"Goodnight." Naruto murmured, ignoring the warmth that filled him as the kid's nickname for him sounded out. As Konohamaru had gradually recovered, he'd started calling Naruto 'Nii-chan' less often but every single time he did, Naruto felt a swelling in his chest. He really did like having someone at home with him. Sort of like family. It was nice.

Sighing from exhaustion more than anything, Naruto stretched his body and stripped down to his boxers before sprawling his aching body out on the couch. As a good host, Naruto had obviously surrendered his bed to the reluctant kid. The nights on the couch were tough and left him aching in the morning, but work often tired him out so much that the blonde could collapse pretty much anywhere. It would do.

So, with his body already settling down into the comfort of the couch and a blanket hastily thrown over him, Naruto absentmindedly stared at the television in deep thought. He had no interest in whatever was blaring on the screen and didn't pay that much attention to it at all. His thoughts were focused on Konohamaru and how attached he'd gotten to him in such a short space of time. And, at that very moment as the blonde slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind no longer tried to deny what he had been the last few days.

He didn't want Konohamaru to leave.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N:**** No huge advancement or focus this chapter, that's saved for the next two mostly. Sasuke and Konohamaru's messed up relationship will be explored in the future and Naruto's feelings on the matter will become a larger focus. For now, the two of them aresimply becoming accustomed to each other and building up a level of trust between them.**


End file.
